The present invention generally relates to rolling cutter drill bits of the type having cantilevered bearing shafts upon which are rotatably mounted generally frustoconical cutter bodies having cutting teeth or inserts protruding outwardly therefrom. More specifically, the present invention discloses a composite bearing structure for use in the thrust face area of a rolling cutter drill bit cutting assembly, which composite bearing structure exhibits improved characteristics of wear resistance in high temperature operations and greater resistance to early bearing failure. Conventional rolling cutter drill bits generally utilize at least two different bearing systems to rotatably mount the cutting structures on the bearing shafts. The first such system is the radial bearing system generally comprising ball bearings, roller bearings and/or friction sleeve bearings. These bearing structures absorb the thrust loads in the radial direction with respect to the cylindrical bearing shaft. The second type of bearing system found in rolling cutter bits is the thrust bearing or thrust face bearing system, which generally contributes to the rotatability of the cutter on the cutter shaft and is subjected to thrust loads which occur generally in the axial direction with respect to the bearing shaft. The present invention is directed to improved configurations for the thrust bearing system of the rolling cutter drill bit. This invention discloses a composite segmented thrust bearing structure having alternating segments of different metallic bearing materials with one bearing material being selected for low temperature operability, and the alternate material being selected for high temperature operability.